


A Brothers Forgotten Special

by nightmares06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant Dean, Tiny Dean, Tiny sam, g/t writing, giant, giant tiny - Freeform, lounge, tiny archangel, tiny bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: This one is a request to involve the Brothers Forgotten pair (from the 2017 contest) in the Lounge shenanigans! This is a strictly non canon adventure, short drabble sized. Enjoy!





	A Brothers Forgotten Special

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [theskylarksings](https://theskylarksings.deviantart.com/)!
> 
>  **Word Count:**  433
> 
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> [ **Commissions are open!** ](https://nightmares06.deviantart.com/journal/Commissions-Open-698427132)

This time, the door didn’t come into being in its regular spot.  
  
The room shifted, barely noticed by the many different patrons of the ever-growing Lounge. And now, it was  _literally_  growing.  
  
When the shift finished, there was another door, this one placed further from the bar than the others, and off a sheer cliff that the nearby Dean shied away from on his way for a refill.  
  
The door opened, and in strolled the next patron.  
  
Dean ground to a halt, his eyes going wide.  
  
Not for over a decade had he seen a  _chair_  his size.  
  
Sam was in his hand, much like the many other Sams of the bar. The main difference between this Sam and the others… he was human sized.  
  
And Dean was a giant.  
  
“You have got to be  _shitting_  me!” came one of the voices from the tiny bar placed at around Dean’s chest height.  
  
One of the multiple Dean’s at the bar (the original, the one that came first to the room to meet his teenage self), was standing a few feet back from the edge, his hands on his hips and a supremely annoyed look on his face.  
  
The new entrants to the bar snapped their heads to the side in time when another voice, a much  _fainter_  voice cut through the air. The source was a barely visible speck on one of the tables.   
  
“See how  _you_  like it, asshat!”  
  
Dean tentatively came forward, holding his hand level with the floor so Sam could step down. He could barely believe his eyes. There was a nearly  _microscopic_  version of himself standing there, and Sam spotted a small version of himself nearby.  
  
The regular Dean scowled. “Watch it, shortstop!” he called threateningly to the smallest Dean there. “Or it’ll be time for a pool rematch!”

Over by the arcade, the teenager’s eyes were wide, holding Sam close. “Maybe we should sit this one out,” he said faintly, unable to tear his eyes away from a  _giant_  older counterpart. The regular sized one was a handful enough.

Sam patted his thumb. “But we gotta check them out!” he insisted. “I’m normal sized over there!”

And of course there was no way for Dean to say no to his little brother when he got that yearning in his eyes. He swallowed nervously before wandering away from their safe corner, keeping a distance from the edge.

The bartender waved the new pair on. “Drinks on the house boys! We’ve got all sizes here!”


End file.
